


Alphabet

by virgo_writer



Series: Sixteen-by-Eight Feet [13]
Category: Make It or Break It
Genre: Correspondence, Epistolary, F/M, Family, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Letters, Reconciliation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgo_writer/pseuds/virgo_writer
Summary: “It will be fine,” Payson assured her husband, kissing him gently on the cheek.  “It’s only three and half weeks.” “Twenty-six days,” he corrected sulkily, making her smile in spite of the sombre occasion.  Goodbyes always were. 16x8 Universe. Payson/Sasha.





	Alphabet

_August/September 2024_

In a country as old as Romania, the law is rich in tradition. It is rather beautiful in that respect. The country’s history is written into every purchase, every promise, and every social engagement.

And as beautiful as that was, it could also be frustrating. Because for a period of time Romania had been a country wrought with superstition and that, like so much of the country’s beautiful and intricate history, was written into the laws that governed human interactions.

One such rule governed inheritance and death dues. By law, the estate of the deceased could not be settled until 60 days after their death. Why? Well in case they needed it, of course. After 60 days a person could be more less certain that their loved one or family member had no intention of rising from the dead and needing the fortune for their own un-dead purposes. 

This rule, despite dubious origins, persisted to the ire and chagrin of one Alexandru Dmitrescu Belov, only son of Dmitri Draculescu Belov, both Romanian citizens by birth.

“It will be fine,” Payson assured her husband, kissing him gently on the cheek. “It’s only three and half weeks.”

“Twenty-six days,” he corrected sulkily, making her smile in spite of the sombre occasion. Goodbyes always were.

“Sasha,” she warned, reading his expression. He was about to make another plea, either for her to stay or him to go, disregarding all their previous discussions on the subject. There were still things he needed to sort here in Romania – things beyond his father’s estate including a contract with the Romanian gymnastics body, which didn’t lapse until December – and Sandu was due to start school next week and there was urgent work to be done back home. They both had places they needed to be right now, and unfortunately her place was in Seattle and his in Sibiu.

“I love you,” she told him, giving him a firmer kiss on the mouth. “We’ll write every day and I’ll call you as soon as we get home,” she promised, her eyes tearing up a little in the build up to the actual goodbye. “It’ll be like we haven’t even left.”

“Except you have,” he said. “Stay,” he pleaded, sending her a wide-eyed pout.

“Sasha, you know I can’t,” she sighed. “One of us needs to be there to sort the gym and Sandu’s starting school soon and –“

“Then stay ‘til the end of the week,” he tried again, nowhere near ready to see her gone.

“So you can tempt me into staying another week and then a week after that?” she asked him knowingly, her husband’s wilely ways far too familiar to her. “We’ll see each other soon,” she reminded him. “But until then, we have to go.”

Sasha gave a loud, reluctant sigh, conceding the truth. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her one last longing kiss, just barely decent enough for public, and murmured a quiet ‘I love you’ before squatting down so that he was eye-to-eye with his son.

“You gonna look out for your Mamă and Cati ‘til I get back, puiule?” he asked seriously, eyeing the boy protectively. Sandu gave him a wide smile and a determined nod. “Good,” he smiled warmly, embracing his son fondly. “I love you, Sandu.”

“I love you too, Tată,” Sandu replied, burying his tiny blonde head against his father’s shoulder.

“And you, baby girl,” Sasha uttered in the softest tone, peering into the pram at his youngest child. “I’m gunna miss you, little one,” he said sweetly. “Don’t do anything important while I’m gone,” he warned. 

“_Tati te iubeşte, fetiţă_,” he told her, kissing her crown.

And so, with one last kiss goodbye, he saw his family through to the departure gates.

__[](http://pics.livejournal.com/virgowriter/pic/0003p494/)  
August 25 2024

_Dear Tată!_

_Mamă is helping me write to you while you are away and she said that I could write the first letter. I am writing this on the airplane. Mamă said we are over the ocean right now, but it’s dark so I can’t tell, but I’m not tired. Cati is sleeping because she’s a baby and she’s always tired. She cried when the airplane first started, but she has been asleep since then._

_Mamă and me _(“I, Alexandru,” Payson corrected patiently, “Mamă and I”) _watched a movie about dolphins and then we had dinner and then after that Mamă and I played a game. Mamă wasn’t very good and I think she tried to cheat so she could win but I caught her. I think that is why she told me I could write the letter, cos she thought I would forget, but I remembered._

(“Sandu, you can’t write that.”

“Why not, Mamă?” Sandu asked curiously.

“Because . . . oh just pass it here.”)

** _I did not cheat. Sandu, just got confused about the rules. So stop looking so smug, so_ ** _ţ**.**_

_Sorry, Tată. Mamă wanted to write some too. The people on the airplane are really nice and the lady said I could have anything I wanted for dinner. I had soup with animal crackers. And I was good and looked after Mamă like you told me. I made sure she ate all of her vegetables. Even the green ones._

_Love you, Tată._

_From,_

_Alexandru Nicolae Belov_

__[](http://pics.livejournal.com/virgowriter/pic/0003q27w/)  
August 26 2024

_Dear Sasha,_

_I’ve spent the day catching up with everybody here in Boulder. Mom and Dad say ‘hi’ of course. As do the girls. They’re all doing really well._

_Everybody keeps saying how big Sandu’s getting, but I think they're exaggerating. He hasn’t grown that much, has he? I suppose we’ll know when you get back._

_Caitlin seems to be keeping her promise. She’s been very quiet since we got here – not even a gurgle. I think she’s getting used to the change of environment and hopefully she’ll be back to her usual babbling self in a few days time._

_I’m looking forward to going home. It’s hard to believe it’s been so long. Everything’s probably a complete mess and I just know the place is going to feel empty without you._

_I miss you already, my sweet, and it’s only been a couple of days._

_Thinking of you always,_

_Payson_

_[](http://virgowriter.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/1224/52459)August 27 2024_

_Dear Sandu,_

_I got your letter today and I made sure to write as soon as it arrived. You should tell your Mamă to put it in the priority post next time so I can get it as soon as possible, then you won’t have to wait as long. _

_I’m glad you’re being such a good boy and looking after your Mamă. She can be so stubborn sometimes, particularly when it comes to her green vegetables. If she doesn’t eat them, just let me know and I’ll have some strong words with her._

_It sounds like you and Cati are doing well, and I hope you have a good time with your grandparents. Say ‘hi’ to them for me, puiule. And don’t give your grandpa too much cheek. You get that from your mother._

_All my love,_

_Tată_

_P.S. I love you, Pay, even if you do cheat at games. I miss you, scumpa mea, and I promise not to hold your game cheating against you when I get back._

_[](http://pics.livejournal.com/virgowriter/pic/0003kfah/)August 28 2024_

_Dear Tată!_

_We went on the airplane again today, but this one wasn’t as big as last time and it didn’t take as long to get there. Last time we went over the ocean but this time we only went over the mountains. Mamă let me sit by the window so I could see out, but it was too cloudy so I didn’t see anything until the end._

_Nana and Grandpa came with us and they’re going to stay at our house until next week. Nana helped me read your letter because you put some big words in that I didn’t know. It made her laugh for ages and ages. Mamă shook her head, but I think she was laughing too._

_Mamă said I’m going to get a new bed and we’re going to go shopping tomorrow because I need lots of new stuff for school. I think Cati is going to get some new things too cos she doesn’t have her own room yet so we need to buy her stuff so she can have a room. Tonight Mamă said that me and Cati can stay in yours and Mamă’s room._

_I think Cati is getting more growed up cos she didn’t cry this time when the airplane started and she stayed awake for much longer. Mamă said it was because Cati was sad last time about leaving. Because Cati’s never lived here so she didn’t know that we were coming home and she thought home was always in Sibiu._

_I think maybe we should have two homes so that Cati isn’t sad and we could have home in Romania and home in America. And we could be like the girl in the story with the seeds and spend some of the time in Sibiu and some of the time at home, and it would be winter when we left because the house would be sad, and it would be happy when we come back._

_I think Cati would like that._

_Lots of love, Tată!_

_From,_

_Alexandru Nicolae Belov_

_[](http://pics.livejournal.com/virgowriter/pic/0003kfah/)August 29 2024_

_Dear Tată!_

_Mamă and I went shopping today and we bought lots and lots of stuff. Nana and Grandpa looked after Cati so it was just me and Mamă and we were out for ages so we could get everything._

_I got a school bag and lots of books. Mamă bought some stuff so she can put bugs all over them. And we got a lunch box with a dragon and a bottle that matched. And Mamă bought me new shoes. The new shoes feel funny and they look strange. I didn’t like them, but Mamă said that I have to have them for school. I hid them in my room so Mamă can’t find them and make me wear them. _

_Grandpa is helping me write to you and I made him promise that he wouldn’t tell Mamă what I wrote so you have to promise too, Tată. Cos I don’t like the shoes and I don’t want to wear them. Can you tell Mamă that it’s okay that I don’t wear the shoes? And then I’ll let her find them so she can take them back and buy me other shoes._

_Mamă bought Cati a new bed like the one she had at our other house, only this one was made of white wood instead of brown and it didn’t have the hanging thingee on it. I think Cati will like this bed better because it’s white and I think she must like white more than brown because she’s always wearing white._

_My bed won’t be here until tomorrow so I get to stay with Mamă again tonight and she promised we’d make up a story together about dragons._

_Love you lots. Miss you, Tată._

_From,_

_Alexandru Nicolae Belov_

_August 30 2024_

_To: [s.belov@romgym.ro](mailto:s.belov@romgym.ro)_   
_From: [p_keeler@es.athletic.com](mailto:p_keeler@es.athletic.com)_

_I think he might be nervous about starting school. I don’t know. He was fine going to kindergarten in Romania. And he’s usually pretty good with new things._

_Just remember you didn’t hear it from me. I suppose this is just one of these things he needs his dad for._

_I’ll talk to you more tonight._

_Love you_   
_xoxo_

_>>To: [p_keeler@es.athletic.com](mailto:p_keeler@es.athletic.com)_   
_>>From: [s.belov@romgym.ro](mailto:s.belov@romgym.ro) _

_>>Of course. I got his letter this morning and was trying to work out how to go about it when I call later._

_>>Is he okay? He sounded upset and it’s not like him to be so stubborn about something like this. Especially about something like shoes._

_>> >>To: [s.belov@romgym.ro](mailto:s.belov@romgym.ro) _   
_>> >>From: [p_keeler@es.athletic.com](mailto:p_keeler@es.athletic.com)_

_>> >>Can you talk to Sandu about his school shoes? He’s hidden them with his toys so he won’t have to wear them. _

_[](http://pics.livejournal.com/virgowriter/pic/0003kfah/)August 31 2024_

_Dear Sasha,_

_As much as I hate to say it, you were right. He was worried about the shoes because he could wear whatever shoes he liked at kindy and thought that meant everything else would be different too. Once he saw that Sacred Heart wasn’t that different from his old school he was back to being excited and even let me know where I could find his school shoes. _

_Strangely, I think seeing the nuns actually made him feel better about starting school. No idea where he got that from – I was scared to death of nuns when I was his age. And with your level of scepticism I can’t imagine you ever getting along with the clergy._

_Caitlin’s back to her usual self. She’s been smiling and laughing a lot and crawling all over the place. Sandu’s been giving her impromptu tutorials when needed, considering himself our resident expert on all things Seattle. It’s completely adorable and Cati just stares at him with this look of complete awe on her face._

_Mom took a video and I’ll send it to you once we get it off the camera._

_I love you so much, and I can’t wait for you to get home. Hopefully you find someone soon so there won’t be any additional delays._

_Happy Birthday, my sweet._

_Payson xoxo_

_ [ ](http://virgowriter.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/1224/52159) _

_September 1 2024_

_Happy Birthday, Tată!_

_From,_

_Alexandru Nicolae Belov_

_and_

_Caitlin _ _Grațiana Belov_

_[](http://virgowriter.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/1224/52459)September 2 2024_

_Dear Sandu and Caitlin,_

_Thank you so much for your card and presents. I wore the t-shirt you got me to work today and I think everyone was jealous. It’s a little bigger than what I’m used to, but still a very good shirt._

_I miss you both very, very much. But I’ll see you soon, and we’ll have a big party with cake and ice cream to make up for it._

_With all my love,_

_Tată._

_[](http://pics.livejournal.com/virgowriter/pic/0003kfah/)September 3 2024_

_Dear Sasha,_

_Please be aware that your son has no comprehension of sarcasm and fully expects you to come home wearing the t-shirt he picked for you. And as you have no hope of that thing fitting you ever, you’re going to need to find a seamstress to make you an exact copy. I did try to tell him it wouldn’t fit you, but Sandu insisted that you were both the same size._

_That aside, I’m glad you had a reasonably good birthday. Tell Aurel and Uncle Luca that the kids and I say ‘hi’ next time you see them. And tell Corvin if he tries taking you somewhere like that again I’ll have his head. And yours, darling, so consider yourself warned._

_Love you lots, so_ _ţ,_

_Payson xoxo_

_[](http://pics.livejournal.com/virgowriter/pic/0003kfah/)September 4 2024_

_Dear Tată!_

_My school is mirific! We did painting and everybody made a card with their name on it. Mamă stayed for the first lesson and she said that I should put Dru like Nana and Grandpa and Tusă call me because the other kids might have trouble with Alexandru. So I put Dru on mine like Mamă said and cos it was shorter than Alexandru I had extra room and drew a picture of an octopus. But then I ran out of room and there were only seven legs, not eight, and Mamă said we should call it a sapte-pus instead._

_The boy next to me was named Harley and cos his name was short, he had room for a picture too and he drew a funny looking tree. He said it was a cactus. I didn’t know what a cactus was because I don’t think we have cactus in Romania. Harley said they only grow in really hot places, and he saw lots of them when he went on holiday to _

(“Mamă, where did Harley say he saw the cactuses?”

“In Phoenix, sweetheart,” Payson replied, petting him gently on the head. “Do you want me to spell it?”

“I can spell it, Mamă,” Sandu assured her. He was very independent for a five-year-old, just like his mother had been at the same age.)

_Fenix._

_After that we sat down and everyone had to tell a story about where they went on holiday and I talked about when we went fishing with Grandpa and how we caught a fish and it was as big as the whole boat. And then we did writing and the teacher said we could write about our own story or someone else’s. I was going to write about Harley’s and the cactuses, but then I decided to write my own story so I could write to you about the cactuses instead! :) _

_And then we had lunch and we got to play with the basketballs. I played with Harley and Sean and David and Ashleigh whose a girl but doesn’t like girl things like ponies. Sean has a brother in the senior school and he came and saw us and he told us all the special rules, but I think he was making them up because they didn’t sound like real rules. _

_After lunch we went back to class and the teacher called everyone’s names. Her name is Miss P and Sean’s brother said she’s really strict. After that she read to us from a storybook and she asked if anyone knew the story, and I thought I did because it was the same as Bunic’s book, but she read it different from Bunic._

_We did some other stuff and then a bell rang and that meant it was home time. Mamă came back with Nana and Grandpa and Cati and we all went to have ice cream._

_I think you’ll really like my school, Tată. And when you get home I can show you where it is and where I keep my bag and where the pencils are kept._

_Love you lots, Tată!_

_From,_

_Alexandru Nicolae Belov_

_[](http://pics.livejournal.com/virgowriter/pic/0003rc3b/)September 5 2024_

_Stimati Payson,_

_Sasha mi-a arătat fotografii lui Alexandru în lui uniforma şcoală. El se uită mai mult ca tatăl său în fiecare zi. Haha. Special cu faptul că privire încruntată pe fata lui._

_El nu-i place având în fotografia lui, no?_

_Sper vă găsi tu este bine. Daphne trimite dragostea ei. Ea lipseşte cei mici ca un nebun. Trebuie să vii înapoi să viziteze cât mai repede, este convenabil._

_Sperăm să vedem în curând, nepoată._

_Cu dragoste,_

  
  
_Luca Belov_

_[](http://pics.livejournal.com/virgowriter/pic/0003kfah/)September 6 2024_

_Dear Tată!_

_I think you are not writing me as many letters as I am writing you. And I think I will not write you _ANY_ more letters until you write me one back. Because you have only written me three letters and I have written you a _MILLION_ times, and you haven’t written Mamă any letters at all._

_Today I went to my new friend Harley’s house and we played pirates until Mamă came to pick me up. Harley has a parrot, and we tried to teach it how to talk pirate, but he didn’t say anything. Harley’s parents said I could come over whenever I liked. I think Harley and me are going to be best friends._

_Nana and Grandpa are going back to Boulder in the morning so we’re all going out to dinner. Grandpa said I could choose but I couldn’t remember anywhere good so I let Mamă choose. That’s why I’m only writing quick, cos I need to go soon._

_Love you, Tată!_

From,

_Alexandru Nicolae Belov_

_[](http://pics.livejournal.com/virgowriter/pic/0003kfah/)September 7 2024_

_Dear Tată!_

_I think Mamă is sad that you are not writing her as much as you are writing me. We went to the gym today, and I asked Uncle Marty and he said I was right. He said that I should tell you off for not writing. Cos you need to write to Mamă and then she’ll be happy._

_Uncle Marty said we should get Mamă a present so she’s happy. I picked some flowers and gave them to her, and that made her happy. I think if you got Mamă some flowers too that would make her extra happy and then she’d always be happy!_

_Love you lots, Tată!_

_From,_

_Alexandru Nicolae Belov_

_[](http://virgowriter.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/1618/3886)September 8 2024_

_EXPRESS DELIVERY_

_To my love, _

_So that you will always be happy._

_Yours forever,_

_Sasha_

_[](http://virgowriter.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/1224/52459)September 9 2024_

_Dear Sandu,_

_My cheeky puiule. I’m sorry I haven’t written as much as you would like. It’s only because nothing interesting ever happens to me. Not like your days, Sandu, filled with pirates, and dragons, and sapte-pus._

_Instead I have boring meetings with people who have never seen cacti in Phoenix. And they talk for ages about boring things, so when I get home I’m happy to have your letters or to be able to talk to you and your Mamă over the phone. And Cati too, even though she doesn’t really talk._

_I hope you’ll keep writing to me, puiule, even if I have been somewhat lax in reply. And I’ll send lots of flowers to your Mamă so she knows how much I love her._

_With all my love, Sandu,_

_Tată_

_[](http://pics.livejournal.com/virgowriter/pic/0003kfah/)September 10 2024_

_Dear Tată!_

_Mamă said I should tell you that you don’t need to send her flowers anymore, but I don’t think I should because they make her happy and I like when Mamă is happy. I think she liked the yellow ones you got her best of all because she put those in the kitchen so she could see them all the time._

_Uncle Marty walked with me to school today. Mamă and I went early to the gym and then Uncle Marty came to school because he said he wanted to see Harley. Harley said that Uncle Marty was scary but I said he wasn’t scary at all._

_At school we learnt about plants and we are trying to grow our own plants. I don’t know how long it is supposed to take but I think when you get home it will be really big and we will have to plant it outside so that it has enough room to grow. Right now it is growing in a plastic bottle. _

_Miss P said the seed will grow into a beanstalk. She told us about all the things that plants need to grow and then everybody got to choose where they thought the best place was. I put mine near the window cos Bunic said they need lots of sun. Harley put his near the sink cos plants need water and he wanted to be able to give his plant lots of water._

_When it grows, it will make lots of beans and then we can cook the beans for dinner. I told Mamă we will have to wait until you are home to eat them, even if they look really tasty._

_Love you, Tată! And I will write to you lots and lots. But you should write too, because I think I would like to read your letters even if they were boring._

_From,_

_Alexandru Nicolae Belov_

_[](http://pics.livejournal.com/virgowriter/pic/0003kfah/)September 11 2024_

_Dear Tată!_

_We are writing letters today in class and Miss P said we could write them to anyone we liked. Adesea I write to you at home _ _şi Mamă helps me sometimes but today I am writing all on my own. Harley is writing to you _ _şi _ _că he didn’t know who to write to._

_Today Mamă walked me to school. I think Uncle Marty wanted to walk me _ _din nou. But Mamă came _ _că she wanted to invite Harley to our house _ _şi now Harley is going to come over _ _sâmbătă. I asked Mamă if we could go _ _gimnazial privind sâmbătă şi a spus ea poate._

_Paul a spus el ar fi acolo şi el poate arăta lui Harley bare paralele._

_Love you, Tată!_

_From, _

_Alexandru Nicolae Belov_

_[](http://virgowriter.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/1224/52459)September 12 2024_

_Dear Sandu,_

_I think your friend Harley is probably right about Uncle Marty. He can be pretty scary when he wants to be, although not as scary as your Mamă. I dare you to ask him about that, puiule. He might even tell you. _

_I hope you like your present, puiule. I saw it and thought of you. When I get home I’ll sit and read it with you._

_All my love,_

_Tată _

_[](http://pics.livejournal.com/virgowriter/pic/0003kfah/)September 13 2024_

_Dear Tată!_

_The beans are not growing as fast as I thought they would. My bean is one of the best growers in the class, but it has only grown a little. And I made sure it had lots of sun, but I do not think we will have beans before you get home._

_Mamă and I are going to make our own garden at home because you need more than just beans for dinner. We will have carrots and beets and potatoes and lots of other vegetables. We won’t have tomatoes cos Mamă doesn’t like tomatoes._

_Mamă said we have to make a scarecrow first so that the birds don’t try to steal from the garden, so me and Harley are going to make the scarecrow on Saturday. That means we won’t be going to the gym but Paul said that was okay. _

_I think it will be better when you get back anyway._

_I love you, Tată!_

_From,_

_Alexandru Nicolae Belov_

  
_[](http://pics.livejournal.com/virgowriter/pic/0003kfah/)September 14 2024_

_Dear Tată!_

_I had lots and lots of fun today. Harley came over with his mom and she stayed and talked to Mamă while Harley and I made scarecrows for the garden. We made them out of straw and some sacks and then we put clothes on them. My scarecrow had a hat with a flower on it. Harley said that we should call it after something scary so that the birds know that it’s scary so we named one of them after Uncle Marty and the other after Mamă cos you said she was scarier than Uncle Marty._

_After that Mamă put the scarecrows on poles so that we could plant them in the garden. And she brought out some seeds and we planted those in the garden too. They won’t be done for a while, though, so you’ll have to wait before we can eat them, Tată._

_Me and Harley played some games after that and Cati came out too for awhile but she didn’t play because she’s still a baby. Harley doesn’t have a little sister so he didn’t understand why I let Cati sit with us even though she wasn’t playing, but I explained that it’s cos I’m her big brother and I have to watch out for her just in case. Especially because Cati is so small._

_I think she has grown since we came home. Don't worry, she has only grown a little bit._

_Love you lots, Tată!_

_From,_

_Alexandru Nicolae Belov_

_[](http://pics.livejournal.com/virgowriter/pic/0003kfah/)September 15 2024_

_Dear Sasha,_

_It’s good to hear that everything’s going to plan. I’m a little surprised that you didn’t think of Aurel sooner. I can’t think of a person more perfect for the job._

_As I’m sure you’ll be able to tell from Sandu’s letter, he had a good time with Harley and we now have a rather nice vegetable garden with “Marty” and “Payson” scarecrows. I do wonder what you had in mind, darling, when you told our son that I was scarier than Marty. I certainly never did anything to you, _so__ţ_, to make you think that way._

_Harley seems a really good kid and they get on really well. His mother is a little frosty but I’m hoping that she’ll warm up over time as it seems like Harley and Sandu are going to be friends for awhile. He has a couple of other school friends, but he and Harley are almost inseparable. I think the little girl, Ashleigh, (I think he mentioned her before) has a crush on Sandu._

_Caitlin’s been very active lately and I think she’ll be walking all on her own by the time you get home. She’s been pushing herself up onto her feet, but then sits back down right away, like she remembers that you made her promise not to pass any milestones while you were gone._

_I miss you, Sasha, but we’ll see you soon._

_With all my love,_

_Payson xoxo_

_[](http://pics.livejournal.com/virgowriter/pic/0003rc3b/)September 16 2024_

_Dear Sandu,_

_I got both your letter and your Mamă’s at the same time telling me about your weekend. It sounds like you had a really good time and I’m looking forward to meeting this Harley when I get home this week._

_I spent a very long boring day with a very long boring man in Bucharest, but at least I was finally able to sort the things that were keeping me away from you and Cati and your Mamă. Bunic left us some surprises, but nothing that will keep me away from you for longer than anticipated._

_I’ll see you all soon._

_All my love,_

_Tată_

_[](http://pics.livejournal.com/virgowriter/pic/0003kfah/)September 17 2024_

_Dear Tată!_

_Today Mamă and I went to the gym extra earlier and even though it was really early there was someone there! And he wanted to talk to you and Mamă, but you weren’t there and she told him to come back next week._

_Mamă said he’s a gymnast and he probably wants to train with you and Mamă cos you’re the best! Mamă always says so. She says you’ve coached more winning teams than anyone else and that’s what makes you the best and that’s why everyone wants to come to our gym._

_At school we went into the senior school and they had a worm farm and all the students got up and told us about the worm farm. I think we should get a worm farm for the garden at home because they said that having a worm farm made the plants grow faster. I don’t think it would work for the beans at school because they don’t have any dirt in them for the worms to live in._

_My bean has grown heaps since the weekend. It’s the second best grower. Ashleigh’s is a better grower because her one almost has a leaf. She put her bean on the window where mine is and I think that’s why they’re growing the best, but I’m not sure why hers is growing better. I asked Ashleigh if we could swap places for a little while, that way mine might have a leaf too so I can show you when you come home._

_Mamă said you’ll be home really soon and she said I could have the day off so we can all go to the airport. That made me really happy because I’ve missed you lots, Tată, and I wanted to see you right away._

_Love you, Tată!_

_From,_

_Alexandru Nicolae Belov_

__[](http://pics.livejournal.com/virgowriter/pic/0003kfah/)_September 18 2024_

_Dear Sasha,_

_I think tomorrow is going to be the longest day of my life. I just wish you were home already – so much so that I’ll even let you have one free ‘I told you so’ when you get home. It feels like it’s been months rather than weeks._

_I know Sandu’s getting antsy. The only time I can get him to sit still is when he’s writing down all the things he wants to show you when he gets home. He already has two pages, so be prepared._

_Anyways, I love you. I can’t wait for you to get home._

_I’ll see you soon, my sweet,_

_Payson xoxo_

_September 19 2024_

_Dear Tată!_

_Welcome home! I’m sure that I will be glad when you are home tomorrow. Mamă said – _

* * *

“I’ll be right back,” Payson promised as a knock on the door cut into their letter writing.

“It’s okay, Mamă,” Sandu chided. “I can write it myself.”

“I know you can, Sandu,” she said, giving him a quick kiss on the temple. “No using Romanian when you can’t spell a word in English,” she said, sending a warning look over her shoulder as she headed to the door. She was about to say more, but there was a second, more insistent knock at the door vying for her attention. Door-to-door salesmen was one thing she really hadn't missed in Romania.

She readied her excuse as she opened the door, not at all ready for the sight that greeted her. "What . . .?" she asked, unable to form more than that.

"They're gerberas," Sasha grinned pleasantly, as though that was what her shocked and questioning expression was directed at. He passed her the bouquet of purple sunflowers, kissing his stunned wife on the cheek.

"But you - " she began, still struggling to comprehend his presence.

"I got an earlier flight," he shrugged. "I missed you, s_cumpa mea_."

She stared at him for just a moment longer, a bright smile flooding her features. "Me too," she finally managed before settling against his chest as he wrapped her in familiar embrace.

"Mamă, how do you - _Tată!_" Sandu cried out as he spotted his father. He dashed across the room without another word, throwing his arms around his father's legs.

Sasha dropped down, lifting the little boy up into his arms and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "You've grown, puiule," he accused affectionately.

Sandu nodded, eagerly, clearly proud of the small growth spurt. “Soon I’ll be as tall as Mamă!” he beamed.

“You will,” Sasha agreed. “Did your Mamă behave herself while I was gone?” he asked, glancing over his son’s shoulder so he could send Payson a teasing smile. She rolled her eyes in reply, but couldn’t stop herself from smiling.

“Mamă was good,” Sandu promised brightly.

“And you, puiule?” he asked warmly.

“I was even good-er than Mamă!”

“Better, Alexandru,” Payson corrected patiently. “Not good-er.

“It’s good to have you home,” she said quietly, moving closer to the pair. Her hand settled on Sandu’s back as she cuddled into Sasha’s side, her head resting against his shoulder.

“It’s good to be home,” Sasha agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: 
> 
> Uncle Luca's letter: Dear Payson,  
Sasha showed me photos of Alexandru in his school uniform. He looks more like his father every day. Haha. Particularly that frown on his face.  
He does not like having his picture, no?  
I hope this finds you are well. Daphne sends her love. She is missing the little ones like crazy. You must come back to visit as soon as you can.  
We hope to see you soon, niece.  
With love,  
Uncle Luca
> 
> Sandu's Letter (Romanian is his first written language so when he doesn't know a word in English or is being lazy, he slips to Romanian)  
Adesea: usually   
şi că: also  
din nou: again  
şi: and/because  
sâmbătă: Saturday  
I asked Mamă if we could go gimnazial privind sâmbătă şi a spus ea poate. Paul a spus el ar fi acolo şi el poate arăta lui Harley bare paralele: I asked mum if we could go the gym on saturday and she said we could. Paul said he will be there and he can show Harley his parallel bars.
> 
> I was basically contriving a reason for them to part when I came up with the premise, but it turns out I wasn't completely off about Romanian Law makers being superstitious - there is such a thing as a Romanian Witch Tax.


End file.
